Take A Hint
by Adelie King
Summary: In order to get rid of Pete, Samantha Carter asks Jack O'Neill to pretend to be her boyfriend... Alternate Comedy Universe NOMINATED FOR A GATEFIC AWARD 2011
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter One: Carter's Pesky Problem**

Major Samantha Carter had gone out on one date with this guy her brother set her up with, Pete Shanahan. He was a nice enough guy but her heart was already lost secretly to her CO Colonel Jack O'Neill. But Pete was more interested than she was and very persistent, more than Jack ever was. Of course neither of them was ever allowed to show how they felt in fear of losing their careers and their lives.

Sam told Pete already that she wasn't interested and that she was already in love with another man. Since he was a cop with connections he had her checked out and saw no boyfriend whatsoever. So he wasn't going to end his pursuit of the unique beauty that his heart was lost to already. Pete was determined. He had sent her roses and everything.

Sam was nice about it and told him she loved another and wasn't interested. He let her know he wasn't dissuaded that easily and that he also knew she had no boyfriend. Being irritated and at wits end she finally went to see Janet Frasier for help since she'd had two husbands and was obviously an expert on how to get rid of men.

"Hey Sam, what's the problem?" Janet immediately knew from Carter's frustrated expression something was wrong soon as she came in the infirmary.

Sam put her hands on her hips and grumbled, "Guess?"

"A man..." Janet answered calm and casual while making notes on her clipboard.

"Yes." Sam groaned frustrated.

"And you're not interested?" Janet kept the same tone continuing.

"Very good…" Sam answered surprised and irritated.

"And you can't get rid of him…" Janet knew the whole scenario.

"Pretty much…" She was at wits end, "I've told him I'm not interested…I told him I'm in love with another man…" She turned around pulling at her hair, "He just doesn't get it Janet." Sam paused and added, "Then…"

"It gets worse I take it…" Janet was still on track even though to anyone else it looked like she was too busy to listen.

"Yes, he's a detective." Sam filled her in, "And apparently he had me followed…"

"Really?" Janet finally turned to look at her and inquired, "What makes you say that?"

"He knows I don't have a boyfriend and since I can't be publicly with the man I'm in love with…" Sam bit her lip as she always did when in thought or frustrated, "I've now run out of excuses or alternatives."

Janet then observed, "Sam, you're thirty six years old." She grinned and commented, "I find it funny that you don't know how to get rid of a man yet."

"Well if I was a citizen not in a classified military position it'd be a lot easier Janet." Sam then logically brought up her exact situation. "But since my job is what it is and he's a detective who can figure things out. It's going to make this more difficult."

Janet nibbled on her pen a minute and suggested, "Well I can see why you have a serious problem here…" She began to pace while thinking as Sam sat on the edge of one of the cots in the room. "This…guy is a detective which means he's going to be a lot more snoopy than someone in an average job with the resources to find things out a lot easier."

"So what do you suggest I do to get rid of him Janet?" Sam asked in desperation now thinking somewhat more clearly. She crossed her arms and bit her lip pouting again.

Janet then looked at Sam and made a logical conclusion, "Since you told him you're in love with another man but cannot prove it to him because of your situation." She paused a moment to make sure Sam was following and continued, "My suggestion is you produce the other said man to convince him so you can rid yourself of him."

Sam liked but disliked her suggestion, "That might work except Pete's not as stupid as he looks since he's checked out me and my background." She paused frustrated and asked, "Besides who could I possibly get that would convince him I'm in love with someone else?"

"Hey Carter…" Colonel Jack O'Neill comes into the infirmary the next second, "I've been looking everywhere for you…" Both women turned their heads and looked at him. Confused he asked, "What?"

Janet then looked at Sam with this grin on her face and suggested, "Maybe you should ask Colonel O'Neill's help on this since he's a man himself." She then left the room deliberately leaving them alone.

Jack went up to Sam and asked her, "So Carter, what do you need my help on?" She just looked at him with her adorable frustrated expression that could get him to do anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Two: Carter's Only Solution**

"I'm hungry…let's eat lunch…" Sam replied to change the subject and leave the infirmary.

"Okay…" O'Neill agreed and grinned knowing this had to be good as he followed her.

After they got to the cafeteria and were eating Jack inquired, "So what is this problem you're having you need help on Carter?" She looked up from her food at him in response displaying her obvious frustration. "Obviously from what doc Frasier mentioned in front of me it's a man problem." He crossed his hands under his chin and raised his brows.

Sam knowing she'd not be able to get Jack to back off that easily decided to tell him, "There's this pesky guy named Pete I went on one date with."

"And how'd you meet him?" Jack asked his tone sounding a little jealous and his body language tensed up, "This guy… Pete?" He bit his sandwich bluntly.

"My brother Mark set us up…" Sam explained and swallowed some food before continuing, "So I went out with him…" she took a breath and continued, "He became more interested than I was obviously…" Soon as she glared and rolled her eyes, Jack immediately relaxed again. "The next time he called I told him I wasn't interested…"

"Yeah?" Jack asked taking another bite, chewed, swallowed and asked, "Then what?"

"He wouldn't get it…" Sam explained more frustrated biting her lip and went on, "So I told him I was in love with another man and he shouldn't continue pursuing me…" He grinned at her and she added her eyes lit up looking at Jack, "Which wasn't a lie…"

Jack raised his brows fully interested and asked, "Then what happened?"

Sam's face got serious, "He didn't believe me and…" Now she got really irritated again stuffing more salad into her mouth first. After chewing she continued, "He told me he knew I had no boyfriend and he was a detective so that makes me assume he checked on me…"

He saw why Carter was uncomfortable. "I insisted that he leave me alone…in a nice way and that he was wasting his time and that I love another…" Jack's eyes wandered as she kept going, "He won't go away…he's sent me roses, messages." She covered her eyes frustrated, "I sent them back…he's tenacious to say the least."

Jack licked his lips and observed, "If you don't get rid of him Carter…he's going to keep digging things up on you and from what you're telling me..." His tone was serious and he predicted, "If he keeps digging up things on you he's going to get in serious trouble if he finds out who you really are."

Sam sat back and observed, "Obviously you know why I'm frustrated here Sir." She then asked, "So what do I do about this?" She stated, "I've got to get rid of him somehow…" She bit her lip again.

"What was doc Frasier's solution to all this?" Jack inquired with a smirk.

"She suggested since he keeps pursuing me because he knows I don't have a boyfriend and in his mind I can't possibly be in love with another man that I should produce one to get rid of him." She told him and gestured, "That's when you walked in the infirmary."

Jack wiped his face with a napkin grinning, set it down, sat forward and told her, "I think I can help you with this problem Carter." Then he volunteered lowering his voice, "In fact I'd love to help you with this problem." Jack wagged his brows at her flirtatiously.

Sam couldn't help smiling when he flirted with her like that. She covered her face blushing commenting to herself, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this Sir…" Then she asked herself, "Why am I agreeing to this?"

"Because you have no other choice..." He answered logically, "He's obviously not going to go away otherwise."

Sam then cautiously suggested, "Maybe I should get Daniel then…"

"Won't be as convincing…" Jack grinned at her with one of those sexy grins, "Since it is me that you really want…" He reminded her keeping his voice low, "This detective is going to size Daniel up pretty quick. Me he'll know just by observation…" Jack then mentioned, "Besides it'll give me the chance to finally kiss you." He wagged his brows again.

Sam's eyes widened and she shyly blushed looking down at the table. She then remarks, "That alone should be convincing since we've been unable to due to circumstances." She lifted her head and covered her face again getting uneasy, "Do we really have to Sir?" She asked and mentioned, "If anyone else sees us besides him. It could look very bad if rumors got started."

Jack leaned back and replied logically, "Then we explain if any talk does get started." He paused and assured her, "I'm sure Hammond would just laugh at the whole thing if he heard about it…" Then he pointed out, "And…if we inform him Pete has been stalking and snooping around and that's why we did it." Jack paused and states, "I doubt he will be that upset then."

Sam smiled and agreed, "I think you have a point Sir…" She sat forward and then asked worrying, "What if one meeting isn't enough to get rid of him?"

"Then I guess you and I will be dating for a while…" He sipped on his soda and grinned with his brows raised. Jack then asked, "So when do you want to meet with the putz?"

"How's Saturday morning for you?" She asked him, "I was thinking in the gourmet coffee shop in town…"

"That's fine with me Carter." Jack informed her taking her hand, "Anytime is fine with me." He kissed the back of her hand and rose from the table, "Call me honey…" He said teasing her loudly embarrassing her in the commissary then leaving the table.

Sam buries her now crimson red face in her hand as he strutted off her eyes drawing to that delectable ass of his. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She remarked to herself while being gawked at.

That evening Sam phoned Pete who anxiously answered, "Hey Sam, you finally called me back."

"Uh…yeah." Sam played nice.

"I knew if I kept charming you…you'd submit…" Pete said over flirting with her, "I can be very persuasive." He informed her smugly. Then he presumptuously asked, "So when is our next date going to be?"

"How's Saturday morning?" She answered irritated at this point.

"Saturday morning…great!" Pete reacted enthusiastically, "Just name the time and place hon…"

"The gourmet coffee shop around 9am." Sam informed him, "We need to talk…badly…"

"Okay I'll be there…wear something nice." Pete requested.

"Don't worry…" Sam promised with a wicked smile, "I will…" Then she hung up the phone and remarked, "But not for you honey." She then dialed Jack.

"Hey Carter." Jack answered cheerful as all get out, "Did you set it up?" He asked taking a sip of his Guinness.

"Yes Sir…I did." Sam reported, "09:00 hours at the gourmet coffee shop." She paused and added, "I want you there by 08:30 dressed in something very appealing to me and intimidating to him." Her tone was devious at the end.

He smiled and asked flirtingly, "Do you have any preferences personally?"

"Like what?" Sam inquired taken off guard.

"Do you want sexy or turn you on sexy?" Jack spoke in that sexy tone as he gave her the varieties to choose from, "What features do you want especially emphasized?" He teased.

She was blushed speechless on the other end, "Uh…" Sam bit her lip pacing nervously.

He laughed silently on the other end picturing her face at that moment. Then Jack asked, "Should I show my ass off?"

"You already are Sir." She remarked into the phone.

"Jack…Samantha…" He chuckled correcting her and insisted, "If I'm going to be your secret boyfriend and lover you should be using my first name."

"Sorry Sir…uh Jack." Sam quickly corrected herself. Then taking a nervous breath she asked, "What should I wear?"

Jack quickly replied, "Something that will knock him dead…something that will knock me dead…" He added on the end. Then he suggested, "Something that will get me into the role faster…"

"I've have just the right dress for the occasion…" Sam assured him smiling wickedly biting her lower lip about to giggle on the other end.

"I get to see you in a dress…" He teased sitting up on his sofa, "Maybe I should call the papers…"

"I've worn skirts around you many times." She reminded him.

Jack corrected, "But it's not the same as a dress especially a nice dress." He wagged his brows sipping his beer again, "I've wanted to see you in one for years…"

"Okay…" Sam was beginning to tire of this conversation. She finally answered his question, "Wear pants that emphasize your assets as well as your package since I've heard you have quite a bit to show off…" His eyes grew on the other end. She continued, "Wear one of those tight t-shirts and your long black leather jacket…" Sam then added a sexy voice, "I've always loved you in that."

"I think you'd like me in a garbage bag Carter." Jack teased her taking a drink, "But nice selection." He sat back, "I know exactly what to wear…"

"Good…see you on base tomorrow Sir." Sam went back to official.

"Sure thing Carter." He went back to casual again raising his beer.

Then she hung up quick before he could say anything else and sat down feeling tingly all over, "Oh my God…I'm going on my first date with Jack to permanently get rid of another date." Sam sat down on her sofa with a glass of wine in hand, "Hopefully he doesn't want to rehearse…" She remarked to herself.

Jack then remarked to himself, "Maybe Carter and I should rehearse tomorrow." He took the last swig of his bottle and then went to his kitchen to get another.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Three: Dress Rehearsal**

Sam was eating breakfast and Janet showed up, "Hey Sam, how's your problem doing?" She asked taking a seat across from her.

"He agreed to do it if that's what you're asking…" Sam informed her, "It didn't take much convincing at all."

"I figured as much." Janet remarked, "Since the Colonel is as madly in love with you as you are him." She paused and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Sam answered, "I'm meeting Pete at the gourmet coffee shop Saturday morning. Colonel O'Neill is going to meet me earlier and pretend to be my boyfriend. So when Pete meets him he'll finally get it and just go away."

Janet then suggested, "Well you two have better have your act straight then." She took a quick drink and added, "So he'll believe it."

"What do you mean? I figured Jack being there should be enough." She inquired.

"People who are madly in love are usually all over each other…" Janet pointed out, "To my knowledge excluding the virus you've never kissed Colonel O'Neill…"

"So what are you saying Janet?" Sam asked even though she knew what she was talking about, "That I should sleep with him just for appearances..?"

"Not necessarily sleep with him, kiss him and some embraces definitely." Janet corrected herself quick, "So it looks natural and not just an act."

"Okay, I see what you mean…" Sam nodded feeling uneasy now, "We need to be as if we've kissed many times so he'll believe he's my boyfriend."

"Exactly," Frasier nodded and warned, "Just be discreet about it." She paused and added, "And keep it off base."

"I think I'll have him over at my house in case Pete is watching." She decided in a logical way.

Janet then spotted Jack coming into the commissary and approaching their table, "Well here's your chance to ask him Sam…"

Sam turned around seeing him and felt her insides go gooey. When she turned back to Janet she was blushing. Jack got to the table and Janet told him, "Hey Colonel, Sam needs to talk to you right away." She got up from the table.

"Okay." He took the chair across from her and moved to where Janet had been sitting. Soon as Janet was gone Jack asked, "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well…uh…" She started off a little nervous and told him, "I think we should maybe rehearse for tomorrow morning." Sam took a breath, looked at the table and continued, "You know…to make our act more believable."

"That's a very understandable since your detective stalker will size it up otherwise." Jack mentioned and then asked, "So what exactly do we need to rehearse?" He leaned in so he could lower his voice.

Sam then answered, "We need to probably cuddle, kiss, fondle a little…" She had his undivided attention and knew it because he took her hand.

Jack grinned calmly anxious pursuing, "Go on…" He kept his voice low but added his sexy tone to it.

She looked up at him and requested, "I want you to come over and spend the night..."

"With you?" He asked wishing and hoping, "In your bed?"

"No…on my sofa, Sir…" Sam corrected, "How would it look if someone came over and found you sleeping in my bed?"

Jack answered jokingly, "That you'd just had the best night of your life…" He raised his brows and added, "And I gave it to you."

She rolled her eyes but her body was heating up at the thought of making love with Jack O'Neill. Sam ended up smiling and told him, "I want you to leave early in the morning so you can meet me as planned."

"Do I leave from your place or mine?" Jack asked to get their schedule straight.

"Mine…just in case Pete is out there watching." Sam answered and explained, "That way you'll look more like my lover when you leave."

"Okay…got it…" He leaned forward and asked, "What time shall I be there?"

"How about 19:00 hours Sir," She replied.

Jack rose from the table and assured her, "I'll be there…" He then left her alone to finish her meal.

Sam was dressed in one of her button up soft sweaters and a casual skirt she usually wore around Jack when he came over. She had also set out a bottle of wine just to get rid of any nervousness either might have. She had drunk one glass already and it was 18:45 hours. He was going to be there in fifteen minutes.

She had lit a fire and some candles in her dim living room just for environment to set the mood. At 19:00 exactly Jack had parked his green F-250 and was coming up the stairs to her porch. He rang her doorbell and she immediately got excited.

Sam opened the door and found Jack dressed in blue jeans, white t-shirt, boots and his leather bomber. "Hello Sir…" She greeted looking him up and down, "You look good…" She emphasized.

Jack pulled twelve roses from behind his back and grinned, "I got these for you…"

"Thank you." Sam's eyes lit up as she took them from him, "These are beautiful." She smiled and smelled them.

"So are you." He told her as he took her arm gently and pulled her to him covering her mouth with his. She melted immediately when his tongue slid in her mouth moving along hers. Sam almost dropped the roses she was so distracted by the first passionate kiss they were sharing.

When Jack pulled back her eyes took a moment to open and she sighed, "I don't think we need as much practice as I thought."

"Oh yes we do…" He corrected lowering his tone, "Lots of it." Sam's eyes looked back and forth and she looked like an anxious school girl. Jack finally asked, "May I come in?"

"Oh…sure…" She stepped back and let him in then shut the door. Sam told him, "Make yourself at home while I put these in water." She led him to the kitchen and living room.

Jack hung up his jacket on the back of a chair and took a seat on the sofa facing the fireplace. He noticed the candles and the fireplace. He looked behind him at her and asked, "Are you sure you didn't plan more than you told me?"

Sam smiled and explained, "I wanted the right atmosphere to make us practicing easier." She then strolled in with two glasses of chardonnay and handed him one.

"Okay." He wagged his brows and took a drink. She sipped hers and set it on the end table. Jack set his on the other end and requested, "Come here." He took her hand leading her to sit next to him. Sam sat down and scooted close to him while he put his arm in back of her, "That's better…" He told her and slouched to make himself more comfortable. Jack then asked, "Do you have any movies we could put in?" He kissed her head nuzzling his face in her hair.

Sam turned her face to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips, "I think…" She kissed him, "I might…" She kissed him again, "Have just the thing…" Sam got up from the sofa and put a romantic movie in.

Jack sat admiring her the entire time as she set the DVD up. After she was done and the movie started, she came back and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her again and she took another sip of wine.

A few more minutes later he told her, "Time for rehearsal." Jack turned his face towards hers and her towards him their lips meeting naturally as if they were made for each other. Their lips parted and their tongues met dancing. They kissed for several minutes like they would in a public movie theatre.

Sam and Jack moved to the next stage without thought…making out. His hand unbuttoned her sweater as they continued kiss. A moment later they broke to breathe and he moved to her neck kissing down it. Sam began to hum then his hands moved inside her sweater to her bare waist. As his hands moved closer to her breasts she began to get uncomfortable.

Jack kissed her on the lips again and their kiss was more frantic then last communicating they were getting too aroused at this point. Soon as his hand moved up and covered her breast, she broke the kiss informing him, "Rehearsals over, time for bed now." Sam told him rising from her sofa.

He rose from the sofa and joked, "I'm right behind you…"

She turned and faced him while rebuttoning her sweater reminding him, "You get the sofa…remember…"

"Of course I remember…I was only teasing Carter…" Jack smirked and requested, "At least let me kiss you goodnight…"

Sam walked up to him, slid her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His arms went around her as he kissed her back. After a while she pulled back and told him softly, "Good night honey…" Then she left him in the living room and disappeared into her bedroom.

As planned Jack left early to head home to get changed to meet her at the coffee shop. Their rehearsal a success he predicted they were going to have no trouble convincing putz to go away. At least he hoped that he would finally leave Sam alone after introduction of him as her boyfriend. Jack would still prefer lover and wished they could rehearse that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Four: The Set Up**

It was now Saturday morning and Sam arrived at the coffee place as planned. She wore a very sexy white dress with a faded floral print on it. It hugged her body and the top were two separate sections that covered her breasts and clipped behind her neck. As Jack wanted, it was a dress to knock them both dead. It showed a hypnotizing amount of cleavage.

At .8:30 Jack strolled in as planned and dressed as requested, dawned in a tighter pair of pants, a tight black t-shirt, boots and his long lamb leather jacket. He stylishly removed his shades and strutted over to the table. Soon as she saw him her jaw dropped and she felt her insides leap. _An act my ass…I'm in so much trouble now…_

Jack saw Sam's dress and reacted pretty much the same way as he approached her table. He also felt his pants become very constricted all of a sudden. His eyes wandered as he looked the dress over holding the top of the chair back. Jack grinned as he stared at her cleavage.

Sam asked, "So what do you think Jack?" She saw his expression and added, "You told me to wear something that would knock you two dead." She then sat down in her chair across from him.

"Well you certainly succeeded Sam…" Jack sat down in the seat across from her, took her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it, "I'm hoping you don't have to explain my cardiac arrest to Hammond." He then held her hand in both of his and remarked, "You know if you wore that next mission we could take out more enemies they'd be so distracted by it."

"Or you'd be the one so distracted you'd miss every one…" She giggled and he grinned with a wag of his brows. Sam suggested, "You know it'd be better if you sat by me Jack so you'd look more like my lover when Pete arrives."

"I kinda like the view better here…" Jack told her and then looked down making it obvious he was looking at her breasts, "So sweet…" He said in a very low sexy tone. Then he mentioned, "You know that's a 'jump me on the table right now' dress if I've ever seen one…" Jack logically warned, "Pete might think you're trying to turn him on."

"That's why you're here Jack…" Sam reminded him, "To make sure nothing happens."

Jack comments, "Maybe with him…" He then warned in a sexy tone, "But I can't vouch for me…" He looked her in the eyes. His pupils were wide indicating obvious sexual desire and arousal asking, "You think we could rehearse the lover part later?"

Sam saw Pete outside the door and told him, "He's coming Jack…get over here…"

Jack got up and walked around to her side and took his seat next to her. He put his arm around Sam, "C'mere…" She turned her face to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. He gladly returned it and it was incredibly nice. The kiss deepened and became very steamy and passionate.

Pete came in and saw Jack kissing Sam at the table and became insanely jealous. He walked over to the table and warned, "You know I could arrest you for public lewdness." They opened their eyes.

Jack broke his kiss with Sam, turned his head and informed him in defense, "I was just kissing her…" He paused and added deepening his voice, "Since she's my girlfriend and lover…I have every right to…"

Her eyes grew from his words, _Lover? I never said lover…_ Sam's reaction just gave them away.

"You're not her boyfriend." Pete told him taking a chair across from them, "Or I would've seen and found out about you sooner."

"I'm in the military just like her." Jack explained, "The reason you didn't see me was because I was deployed for several months." He then told him, "I just got back this week and she told me you've been pestering her." His eyes glared at him.

Pete then demanded forcefully, "Who are you exactly?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force…" Jack answered in a deadly tone, "I've been gone on a mission for the last several months…"

Sam interjected, "I told you I had a boyfriend Pete and you didn't believe me." She paused and added; "Well now you've seen him…"

"You told me you were meeting with me Sam." Pete reminded her irritated, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Because I wanted you to meet him Pete…" She answered politely taking his arm, "So you'd get it through your head I'm in love with another man and would stop wasting your time…"

"I don't buy this." Pete told them, "I'm not that stupid." He got up from his seat and told them, "I'm going to have you checked out buddy…" He then stormed out of the café to his SUV.

"Well that went over well…" Sam observed facetiously, "He didn't even believe us…"

"I guess we need to rehearse some more tonight." Jack observed and took the opportunity to steal another kiss from Sam. He cupped her face and touched his lips to hers. She parted her lips and allowed him to enter.

After she broke their kiss she stressed, "We'd better go…" Sam and Jack rose from the table. She took his hand and they left the café.

When they were out the door Sam asked, "So what time do you want to meet me tonight Jack?" She slides her arms around him and looked him in the eyes.

Jack gently stroked her hair away and answered, "How about 17:00 hours…I'll bring stuff to stay over in case he keeps watching you…"

"Okay…" Sam nodded, "I'll make us dinner."

"C'mere" He leaned down stealing one more kiss before pulling away from her, "See you tonight…" Jack didn't let her hand go until she was at finger tip length. Then they both headed to their vehicles.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Five: Getting In too Deep**

As expected Pete wasn't easily dissuaded by their little trick. Now he was out front of Sam's house making a phone call to his friend Agent Farrity at the FBI. "Hey Dan, It's Pete…"

"Hey Shandy! what's up buddy?" He cheerfully greeted on the other end.

Pete then informed him and asked "I'm in Colorado Springs on a case right now and I need a favor, man. Can you do a background check on some people for me? Top down, global agency search, the works?"

Farrity answered, "Sure thing, who are they?"

Pete answered, "An Air Force Major. Samantha Carter and a Air Force Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Farrity checked out Sam and Jack on his computer and found nothing. He found this strange, "Well, there's a lot of backstop IDs."

Pete clarified what Sam does, "Works for the Air Force. Does deep space telemetry for NORAD, I know. Is that all you found? O'Neill said he's a Colonel in the Air Force."

Farrity continued, "Actually, it's what didn't turn up that say's the most. The backstops dead-end."

"They've been scrubbed." Pete asked surprisingly.

Farrity informed, "Yep. Someone went in the system and wiped out every possible trace of her and him leaving only what they want others to see. They're both probably connected with some top level stuff."

Pete asked, "Like what?"

Farrity replied, "Black ops, covert units. Things the government denies all knowledge of, you know what I'm saying? Look Pete, if you ask me, this Major Carter's connected. You might wanna back off from this one. Okay, buddy? It's way out of your league." He cautioned him, "O'Neill is involved too and if she's involved with him in a relationship I'd back off because you don't know what he does."

Pete then remarked, "Hey! It's not like I have a thing for her or anything."

Farrity smiled knowingly on the other end, "Right." He then hangs up.

Pete hangs up thinking about the situation debating at this point considering the possible dangers with Carter, especially with O'Neill in the picture. He thought they were acting too showy in their affections because most adults their age don't behave that way generally. "There's something not right about this relationship." He told himself, "And I'm going to find out what."

Sam's Volvo pulled up in front of her house and parked. She turned and saw Pete's SUV across the street. She immediately called Jack on her cell.

Jack picked up on the other end, "Hey Carter…what's going on?"

"Pete's parked across from my house…" Sam answered irritated.

"Go inside like everything is normal." Jack told her, "I'll be there in a few minutes." He then said to himself, "Looks like Carter and I are officially dating." He drove to her house.

Sam got out and headed up the stairs to her front porch. She got out her keys and unlocked her front door. She went inside and locked the door behind her heading into the living room to have a seat for a few minutes.

Jack was originally heading home to get a change of clothes to go back to Sam's to spend the night so it'd look like he was her lover. Since Pete was out front in his car stalking her he had to get over there right away.

At the house Sam began to pace uneasy about the situation and waited for Jack to arrive. If Pete decided to spy on them totally they had to become lovers all the way just to make sure he believed it. Sam was coming to the conclusion that she and Jack could end up having to sleep together after all. Otherwise Pete was going to keep prying and figure out they had been pretending to have a relationship after all.

She loved Jack and had wanted to make love for years but this wasn't how she imagined it happening. Sam knew she should change clothes since it would look odd being in that dress in her own home when she was usually casual. She went into her bedroom about to pull out a casual skirt and blouse like before then suddenly decided something more intimate was needed. Sam had to get Jack going to make their interlude more real.

A few minutes later Jack pulled up and parked behind her Volvo. He saw Pete's SUV as he got out and strolled up to the house removing his shades when he got to the door. Jack knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer.

A minute later the door opened slowly revealing Sam dressed in a simple green silk lingerie set with a lace trimmed slip that went to mid thigh the top showing as much cleavage as the dress earlier. The panties matched the slip. Sam also had a semi transparent floor length robe covering it the arms going to the upper forearm. She stood with her hand on the upper side of the doorway looking very inviting.

Jack looked her over his eyes wide and his brows up. Within moments he smiled bright which was very rare for him. He stood there gawking unable to say anything or move feeling his pants tighten within seconds. Then he finally remarked, "I take it you knew I was coming…"

Sam then informed him, "I bought and saved this just for you for a couple years…" She pulled open the door and stepped back letting him in. She shut the door and locked it when he was in her entryway.

His eyes widened at the realization and he commented, "Sorry it took so long for you to wear it." She then slid his bomber off his shoulders in a very slow seductive manner. Jack felt his arousal internal and external rising quickly as he watched her hang his jacket on a wall hook behind her. "So I assume we're rehearsing our lover status now." He observed cautiously.

Sam turned around placing her hands on his chest sliding them up to his shoulders and around his neck. "You could say that…" She stretched up and initiated a very hot passionate kiss which clearly communicated to him just how far she wanted to take it.

Jack's hands were undoing the satin robe belt. It fell open and he took her by the waist. After a minute his hands slid around her lower back pulling her closer to him. She could feel just how interested he was. When she moved her lips away his moved to her neck and she held him in a way she always wanted to.

She was tense and still holding back slightly trying to let her defenses go. Sam was aching allover and was already ready for him to take her. "I want you." She whispered and pulled away just enough to lead him to a table against the hallway wall. She then pushed her herself up to sit on the wood table and opened her legs her slip still concealing her.

Jack stepped closer to her nervous but anxious at the same time his heart pounding hard in his chest. She gestured him to come over closer with her finger. As if in a trance he stepped right up to her taking her by the waist initiating another kiss with her, slow and deliberate.

Outside Pete had gotten out of his truck and had gotten a little snoopy. He came up on the porch and peaked by in by a small crack to the side of the curtain. He saw O'Neill from the side in between Carter's legs looking like he was taking her on her wood hall table. She was breathing heavily moaning.

A few minutes later, Pete pulled himself away from the window knowing that the orgasm he just witnessed between O'Neill and Carter wasn't faked one bit. He knew when a woman was actually faking even in distance observation. He knew when a man was climaxing by his physical movements as well. He knew he had no chance with Sam at this point but there was something still unusual here.

As Pete got into his truck he began to wonder just exactly how O'Neill was connected to Carter besides sexually. Why would she keep him a secret from him until the last minute? Then she suddenly produces him for him. Pete started to suspect that maybe O'Neill was her commanding officer and he was going to find out exactly how she was connected to him.

If she was connected to him as suspected, this could lead both into serious trouble if they were revealed. Pete knew he may have a chance still if he got rid of Jack O'Neill somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Six: No Longer Pretending**

Pete made a call to his buddy Farrity again, "Hey Dan, I was just wondering? How are Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill connected in the Air Force?"

"What do you mean exactly besides being assigned to the same base?" Farrity replied.

Pete tried to clarify, "Are they in separate commands or the same chain of command?"

Farrity tells him, "Hold on let me check for you…" He started typing into the FBI military database. He answered, "Sorry buddy…still no answer for you. The backstops dead end here as well."

"It doesn't tell who their commanding officer is?" Pete was wondering.

Farrity checked the base assignments and replied, "The commanding officer of NORAD and Cheyenne Mountain is General George Hammond…" He checked for any other listings, "The rest is backstop again. No command chains under that."

Pete was now getting more frustrated by the minute and asked, "Is there a way to possibly get that information?"

"Not from this end…sorry Shanny…" Farrity hated disappointing his friend. Then he suggested, "Maybe you should ask one of the soldiers that works there?"

"That's not a bad idea…thanks Dan…" Pete now knew what his next move was going to be now as he drove away from Carter's house…finally. If his suspicion was correct and Jack was Sam's commanding officer. First he needed to get evidence to prove it and then ask questions to find out if that was the case.

Inside Sam and Jack laughed when they heard the tires squealing across the street. "I hope he didn't see us" Jack said worried sealing his slacks.

"Oh my God…I hope he didn't…" Sam was now worried as she got off the table to the floor. Her legs were so wobbly she almost lost her balance.

"Woe…careful…" Jack caught her and helped her balance. She looked up into his brown eyes and just melted in them. "You okay now?"

She nodded and answered breathless, "Yeah…my body is still tingling all over though…" Sam began walking towards the back of the house trying to get her legs to balance.

Jack couldn't help smirking as he followed her. When he caught up with her he slid his arms around her from behind. He planted kisses on her neck tickling her making her giggle "So I take it I did pretty good for a first try…"

Sam turned her face to look at him and answered, "Yes Jack, you did fine…" She teased smiling and pulled out of his arms with intention to bait him.

"Only Fine…" Jack fell for it acting insulted. She giggled going into the kitchen to raid the fridge. He ran up to her and started tickling her. She was laughing hard and he demanded, "Tell the truth now Sam…"

To get him to stop she told him, "Alright I admit it you're the best I've ever had." He stopped and she turned around facing him.

"Really," Jack put both hands beside her head trapping her, "You'd better not be lying to me." His voice was playful but his eyes warned what she was going to get if she did lie.

"No…" She stated, "I just said it hoping you'd want to prove me wrong."

His eyebrows went up and a wicked smirk spread across his face. Jack playfully asked, "If you wanted more, why didn't you just say so?" He lowered his voice to that sexy tone, "I'd be more than happy to oblige you." Jack then nibbled on her ear licking his tongue making her giggle again.

"I'm sure you are…" Sam remarked turning back to the fridge opening the door. She asked, "How about some dinner?" She paused and added, "Maybe some wine with it…a romantic movie…snuggling…"

Jack slid his hands around her again telling her, "I'd like that a lot as long as if I get the chance to make love to you again…" He nibbled on her neck, "And again…"

She turned around and informed him, "Well you'd better go home and bring of a change of clothes if you want to do all that…" Sam turned her head and they kissed passionately again.

"Okay…" He whispered in her ear and finally pulled away from her heading out. Jack told her, "You'd better be ready for a hot night when I get back."

Sam assured him, "Don't worry…If I'm not it shouldn't take much to get me ready…"

He gave his sexiest grin as he headed out the door. After he left, Sam decided to take a shower and shave in more intimate places. Then she got dressed in a skirt and blouse to be comfortable and cooked some spaghetti and garlic bread for her and Jack.

When Jack got back to his house, he decided to take a shower as well. Jack shaved his face smooth in case there was a possibility of oral action kissing among other things. Then he packed his bag with a change of clothes and toiletries. Jack also had a Victoria secret bag with some lingerie he picked out for Sam.

On the way to Sam's house he bought a bottle of Champagne and a single rose for her as well as some chocolate covered strawberries. What Jack didn't know was Pete had been following him the whole time taking pictures without him knowing it. Already Pete had evidence just from what Jack was buying to prove an affair.

Jack arrived at Sam's house and knocked on her door. When she answered in a skirt and blouse he sighed disappointed at first, "Why'd you change Sam?"

Sam replied, "I thought I'd make a challenge for you to undress me this time flyboy…" She stretched up and kissed him very welcomingly so anyone watching would know they were lovers. Pete got a good shot of them kissing close up and far away.

Sam stepped back in and Jack followed her inside. "Oh I've got something for you…" He stopped and held out the paper Victoria Secret bag.

She took it, "Thank you Jack…what's in it?" Sam set the bag on the table and pulled out some articles of lingerie. They were a teal blue slip, matching bra and panties, and one of the short nontransparent robes. "Their beautiful Jack…"

"I would love to see you in them later." Jack sweetly requested and then remarked, "Or out of them preferably."

She smiled and replied "As long as if I get to see you out of your clothes as well…"

"I think that could be arranged…" He then handed her the single rose he bought her and then he offered, "We could eat naked if you want."

Sam smelled it and smiled shyly at him then answering, "No thank you, I want us to take our time tonight…" She kissed him briefer than before and went to set her intimate table with candles, wine and their pasta.

Jack went over and lit the fireplace for her. He looked over and admired her as she got everything ready. She was silent all of a sudden he knew something was bothering her. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked going over to her. Jack knew that she was going to start feeling bad and suspected it finally happening.

She turned around and just directly clarified, "What I did this afternoon wasn't just an act…" Sam took a breath feeling nervous all of a sudden and continued, "I actually wanted to with you…for a long time…" She begged justifying, "Please don't think I'm a sleaze and do that all the time…" She paused and continued, "Because I don't just let any man into my bed…" Sam was now starting to ramble now, "I have to be in love with him and trust him…and I haven't had sex in many…"

Jack gently put his index finger on her lips to silence her, "Shh…I know Sam…" She calmed as he spoke to her in a gentle tone, "I know how you feel about me and why you did what you did this afternoon." He paused and continued, "But let's be honest with each other. At first we did it planning to make our lover act real to get rid of Pete." Jack then promised, "But tonight we're going to do it for the right reasons." He cupped her face looking her in the eyes, "Because we have been in love for years and we finally got tired of waiting for the right time…"

Sam was so moved she started the cry. He then kissed her softly to show his true affection for her. When he pulled back she observed, "I guess our act is no longer an act anymore…is it?"

"No…to me it never was…" Jack admitted, "Why do you think I hesitated at first this afternoon?" He then tells her, "I didn't want our first time to be an act to get rid of some other guy."

"Neither did I…" She felt guilty all of a sudden, "I wanted to have our first time after a romantic evening letting things just happen without thought naturally." Sam was angry with herself, "Not some quick screw on my hallway table."

"You enjoyed it anyway…admit it…" Jack told her to cheer her up, "You loved having me giving you one of the best rides of your life."

Sam blushed and confessed, "Maybe a little…" She finally smiled and laughed nervously, "I wonder how he would've looked if he did see us and took off."

"Me too…" He agreed and commented to keep her relaxed, "I bet if that was him and he did see us he needed new tires as well."

Sam then brought up, "Jack, what if he says something to someone and it leaks back to General Hammond?" She became more uneasy then she was and started to pace thinking.

Jack then reminded her, "If he has no evidence Sam, it's his word against ours." Then he logically rationalized, "Who do you think Hammond is going to believe, a jealous guy who's been stalking you or us?"

She realized he was right and began to slightly relax but she was still worried. Sam logically told him, "I don't think we should have sex again." She started to cry and sobbed, "I know I initiated it and seduced you when I shouldn't have and I apologize."

He took her in his arms and let her bawl a while. Jack wanted to make love to her again so badly it was making his heart ache but he didn't want to chase the woman he loved away either. He spoke gently to her, "We won't if it's going to upset you this much…" Then he pointed out, "But what if he hasn't gone away and continues to spy on us. Right now it looks like we're breaking up and he'll try and then he'll try and move in again."

Sam then recomposed herself and rationalized, "We just don't do anything unless we know he's following us then." She paused and then told him, "Then if Hammond does hear about it. It's easily explainable."

Jack also insisted adding, "Good plan, but no more sex in front of him even if he did see us, okay?" She nodded then he told her "Right now let's eat our dinner and relax the rest of the evening." He cupped her face and looked at her and comforted her, "Don't worry anymore…okay. We'll deal with this…I promise you." She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her again. Jack was going to keep it brief but she was the one not stopping so he kept on kissing her. He had a feeling this was only the beginning of this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Seven: Pete's Scheme**

Pete found one of his police officer photographers and gave him order's to spy on Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter and get photos of them. He lied to a judge leading him to believe they were connected with some crime syndicate and he needed their houses wired and tapped. He explained there was a stop on their records and he explained to the judge his suspicions but conveniently failed to mention he was in love with Carter.

The judge granted his request. Carter and O'Neill's phones were tapped but tapping cells was a different story and more difficult. His officer was concealed and taking photos. But Pete also went into Carter's house and set up hidden cameras which the police nor the judge knew about.

Now Pete was on his way to Cheyenne Mountain to see if he could speak with General Hammond. He got up to the main gate and an MP met him, "May I help you Sir?"

"Yes, I need to see General George Hammond regarding two of his officers…" Pete answered showing his detective badge to him.

"And what's this exactly about?" The MP inquired and stated, "This is a top secret facility. You can't just talk to the General without a good reason."

Pete replied putting his badge away, "I have suspicion two of his officers may be involved in an affair."

"Which ones?" The MP inquired curious on this one.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter..." Pete answered.

The MP tells him knowing about them, "If that were true they be in serious trouble considering they're in direct chain of command." The MP then added, "So have they committed a crime of any sort getting them in trouble with civilian law…"

"Not exactly." Pete answered then tries to persuade him, "But I still need to speak with General Hammond regarding this matter."

"No I'm afraid I can't do that." The MP tells him flat out. "You have to go through proper channels to see the General. You can't just walk in here and ask to see him without clearance or good reason." The officer stated, "And if he did agree you'd better give him one and they had better have committed a crime of some sort."

"Two officers under direct command having an obvious illegal affair isn't good reason?" Pete asked surprised at this, "Or a military crime…"

"It's not a matter of national security if that's what you mean…" The MP pointed out then ordered politely, "Please turn around and leave Sir."

Pete had to give up at this point so he turned around as ordered. He did make some progress though. He found out O'Neill and Carter were involved in an improper affair and now breaking them up could be easier than expected if everything went right. He called his junior officer and told him to get even the smallest evidence he could to use against them.

Jack and Sam came in their separate vehicles to base as usual. When they got there the MP who had seen Pete came up to them quietly, "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, can I speak with you a moment?"

Jack turned around and asked, "Yes, what is it sergeant?"

"Some civilian came here asking to see General Hammond Sir." The MP reported.

Sam asked him, "See him…about what?"

The MP reported, "This guy insinuated that you two are having an affair and wanted to tell Hammond about it."

Good actors as they always were they began laughing convincingly hard. Then Jack demanded, "Who exactly was this guy and what did he look like?" His face was intense.

The MP reported, "He was kind've heavy and reminded me of Mr. Potato head Sir." Sam got nervous and the officer noticed it. "Is everything alright Major?"

"No." She answered covering and looked at Jack, "He sounds like the guy who's been stalking me Sir." She reported.

"Oh is that this Pete guy you told me about who won't back off because you're not interested?" Jack inquired.

"Yes Sir." She replied and swore, "I didn't think he'd go so far as to come to the base and insinuate that we're having an affair."

Irritated Jack ordered the MP, "Sergeant, if this man comes here again. You are to arrest him immediately…understand." He paused and insisted, "Then I will deal with him personally…no one else."

"Yes Sir." He saluted O'Neill and went back to his post.

After that Sam and Jack acted irritated until they got in the elevator. Then they started conversing privately. She whispered, "Sir, do you think we should go to General Hammond about this?"

"No…not just yet…" He answered and clarified, "We go in there telling him the accusation's Pete's been spreading he's going to get suspicious."

Sam then logically brought up, "We don't have to tell him that Sir." She paused and clarified, "But we have to tell him something to keep Pete away from him."

Jack sighed in frustration and asked, "What do you have in mind Carter?"

An hour later after getting their stories straight Jack and Sam went to General Hammond's office. Sam knocked on the door, "Sir, can we speak to you about something?"

Hammond kindly gestured them in, "Sure…" They came in, "Have a seat?" After they sat down he inquired, "What's the problem Major, Colonel?"

Jack answered, "Carter has a man stalking her Sir."

Hammond immediately got nervous, "What kind of Stalker…" He looked at Carter, "Major?"

Sam reported, "Just a guy I went on one date with Pete Shanahan…" She paused and continued, "I told him I wasn't interested and to leave me alone." Sam took a breath and explained, "He wouldn't listen to me Sir…He's sent me flowers, called me constantly and then he was parked out front of my house watching me…"

Jack then jumps in, "I had to stay at her house she was so uncomfortable Sir."

Hammond then inquired, "When did this start major?"

"About three weeks ago. He told me he was a detective for the Denver Police Department." Sam answered, "Things he said indicated he had already checked on my background…then he's been following me everywhere. I've had O'Neill with me for the past week I've been so uneasy."

Jack then interjects, "We have suspicion that he's doing more that stalking Carter romantically Sir." Sam looks at him wondering where he's going with this.

"And what do you suspect?" Hammond asks.

"We think he might be with the NID Sir." O'Neill meanly lies and Carter's eyes widened three times their size. She slowly turns her head to look at him.

"And what makes you think that Colonel?" Hammond inquires leaning forward.

"Well, look at the way he's been following her…" Jack speculated, "How obsessive he is with what she does?" He paused and added, "Then he keeps hounding to see her even though she's said no…" Jack then pointed out, "Then he keeps giving her info which clearly indicates he's got access to info he shouldn't as a police detective."

Sam covers her mouth feeling a grin starting to spread from the laughter that's about to explode from her lungs.

Hammond then decides, "I'll have people check into Pete Shanahan's background. I'll have people check on his phone records, his cases, everything." Then he advised, "Meanwhile I do not want Major Carter alone Colonel. I want you with her every minute and never alone when she leaves to go anywhere…understood."

Sam was sitting there in disbelief with her hand over her mouth. Meanwhile Jack replies, "Yes Sir, she will not be alone except to go to the bathroom without me there." She looks over slowly at Jack, then at Hammond.

She was slack jawed as Hammond dismissed them. "Call me if there are any more suspicious things taking place…dismissed."

"Yes Sir." They both got up and headed out the door of Hammond's office.

Soon as they were far enough away Sam started snorting trying not to laugh. Jack was smirking holding his breath. When they got on the elevator they burst out laughing. "Sir I can't believe you told Hammond that about Pete." She said in disbelief, "You are so cruel…"

"Thank you…" Jack agreed smugly, "See sometimes I even can be creative…"

"I never said you weren't Sir." Sam contradicted him and commented, "But telling Hammond Pete's in the NID. If you wanted to get rid of him this might just do it." She then complemented, "Better than the plan I ever came up with."

Jack then remarked, "I liked your original plan Carter." He remembered getting to kiss and make love to her and he added, "It was a hell of a lot more fun."

Sam then pointed out, "Well we can't do it anymore with this happening."

"Well this might be just as much fun Carter watching Pete get so overwhelmed that he leaves skid marks and I bet he will never be back here again." Jack predicted. They both laughed unable to wait to see what was going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Eight: Coincidental Evidence**

As instructed Jack wouldn't leave Sam's side. First they drove to his house to pick up some of his things. Sam asked, "Maybe it'd be better if I stayed with you Sir…"

"Can't, if we do that then Pete won't look like he's watching you." Jack rationalized.

Sam then corrected, "Sir, I believe Pete is going to follow us no matter where I go. If he was willing to tell the MP Sergeant we were having an affair and he told us instead of Hammond. That means Pete will be trying to get evidence that he can send to Hammond to prove we're having one."

Jack then concludes, "That means Pete will be taking pictures himself or have someone else doing it."

She then adds, "As a detective he also has the means to tap phones and wire houses."

"But he'd have to have a court order for that." Jack states, "If he does it without consent of a judge he could get fined and go to prison."

Sam also states, "That means if he did get permission he'd have to lie and give the judge a good reason to grant him permission."

He then picks up his phone suggests, "Maybe we should call Hammond and have him check the house first before we go back."

"Maybe you should have them check your house too.' Sam suggested as they pulled into his driveway.

"Good idea." Jack then dials Hammond immediately.

Hammond ordered them to go to dinner in town until they did a complete sweep of the houses and phones. The photographer Pete hired followed them to a nice Italian place. Jack and Sam were in casual wear and requested they sit in the back corner away from windows for privacy in case Pete was photographing them. Here is where they waited to make their plans.

They kept their voices at an intimately low level so no one could easily overhear them. Sam pointed out, "You do know you blew the chance to ever make love to me again by doing that."

Jack reminded her, "Not necessarily…the MP warned us before the information went to General Hammond. Now the putz will have to have evidence for Hammond to even take him seriously or even see him."

Sam scooted closer in the circular booth so they could continue, "What if Pete has gotten pictures of us already? We were kissing in many public places Jack." She reminded him, "And I did pretend you were my boyfriend to get rid of him." She asks Jack, "What if Hammond finds out and starts to believe we were having an affair because of my stupid silly idea to get rid of him?"

"Since I stupidly went along with it as well," Jack assures her, "Then I'll take the blame and say it was my idea because you tried everything to get rid of him. We had to kiss, cuddle and be realistic about it." He explained.

"But Pete saw us having sex in my hallway Jack." She stressed seriously, "And we weren't faking it. How will we explain that to Hammond?" Sam lowered her voice explaining, "The reason I did what I did is people don't have sex in odd places unless they've been sexually active a while." He started to see where she was coming from as she continued, "I'm not the type to have intercourse with a man in a place like that without being with him a while. I wanted to make it believable even to myself." Sam was still regretting what she did still.

"Oh…crap…" He rubbed his face and closed his eyes.

"Pete being a detective if he talks to General Hammond knowing human behavior is going to explain that." Sam predicts, "If they bust him Hammond will interrogate him."

"Since he didn't photograph us in the hallway or anytime before... It's our word against his unless he gets material afterward." Jack told her knowing they still could bluff Pete and Hammond.

"Well Pete isn't going to have any more material to use if I have any say in it." Sam declared directly throwing her napkin down.

The military finished with their sweeps of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's homes. They found microphones, hidden cameras, and taps on the phones. Hammond was waiting when the call came through, "What'd you find?"

"General, we found cameras, taps, microphones, wired, you name it." The officer informed him and concluded, "This guy Pete Shanahan has to be with the NID to want to tap both homes of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

Hammond inquired, "What else have your men found?"

The officer continued, "We tracked Pete Shanahan's phone records sir. He's been making several calls to a guy name Agent Farrity with the FBI."

Hammond's eyes widened and inquired, "Why on earth would he be calling the Feds?"

"If Shanahan is NID then this Farrity guy must be as well." The officer speculated and then added, "Shanahan has been making calls of a countless number to Major Carter's home." He paused and added, "This guy is obsessive to say the least." The officer then speculates, "It's almost as if he was in love with Major Carter as well…"

Hammond then orders, "Debug both houses Lieutenant…then this Shanahan will show up to find out why his surveillance is gone."

The officer than advised, "Maybe we should leave it Sir. Find out exactly what he wants with Major Carter…"

"I'll send vans to watch their homes instead. Then they can watch exactly watch he is doing." Hammond instructed, "Now get rid of the surveillance equipment so my officers can return to their homes."

"Yes Sir." The officer hung up and ordered his men to debug the houses.

Meanwhile Jack and Sam were still at the restaurant eating waiting for Hammond's call so they could go home. Finally the call came through.

"Colonel." Hammond addressed.

"General, what's the status?" Jack inquired. Sam perked up as well listening to what General Hammond was going to see.

Hammond notified them, "Cameras, wires, taps and microphones were found at both your homes…" He paused and told him, "You suspicions may be correct son. His phone records show he's made several calls to an Agent Farrity at the FBI."

"Why would he call the feds regarding Carter?" Jack asked completely taken aback.

Sam reacted, "What? He called the FBI about me?" She moved closer to the phone feeling very violated all of a sudden. "That son of a…"

"We don't know son." Hammond told him, "But we have people going to question him right now to find out."

"So do I stay with Carter as planned Sir?" Jack asked now knowing their situation, "Or do we head to our own homes."

Hammond then informed them, "It's going to take a day to get every bug and wire out of your house." He then suggests, "You two should probably get a hotel room for the night until we know your houses are clean."

Jack then asked, "Shall we get one or two rooms Sir?"

Hammond answered, "One room just in case something happens and so you can look after Major Carter."

He told Hammond, "We have to get Carter some of her things first at her house."

"I'll clear you and then head to the room." Hammond instructed then informed them, "I'll have security outside in case Shanahan shows up."

"Yes Sir." Jack assured him, "We'll head there right away." He started smirking to himself. Hammond hung up and he told Sam, "Hammond wants us to share a room at a hotel tonight."

Sam's face falls in her hand in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Nine: Many Assumptions**

The Photographer had managed to sneak in and grab a few photos of Sam and Jack in a corner booth with a zoom lens before he got thrown out. When he got back to his truck he phoned Pete.

"What'd you get?" Pete asked anxiously.

The police photographer answered, "Carter and O'Neill sitting close in a hidden circular booth together." He also added, "They were having drinks sitting so close they were nuzzling."

"Good…keep following them." Pete instructed, "I need evidence that I can give to General Hammond to prove they're having an affair."

"Yes Sir." The Photographer then saw them leaving and told Pete, "I've gotta go Sir, they're leaving the restaurant now." He hung up his cell and waited for them to leave the parking lot.

Jack and Sam were in his truck on the way to her house. She asked, "Can't we get adjoining rooms Sir?"

"Nope, Hammond's orders. He wants you with me for your own safety." Jack told her, "We're going to your house to pick up your things first…"

"How long are we to be there Sir?" Sam asked him.

"A day at least so they can get all the bugs, cameras and crap out of the house." He informed her.

"Uh…Jack, aren't you worried that…" She was worried about them fooling around some more.

"Only if you want to…" He assured her, "Otherwise…no…" Jack hated saying that but he also knew the stakes were too high at this point to try.

Sam immediately relaxed the rest of the way to her house. When they pulled up. There were military work crews all over. She went inside and he waited in the car.

While she was in getting her things Jack called the Marriot nearby and asked, "Hi do you have any rooms on the top floor preferably very quiet?" He paused as the checked. "Only suites…that'll do just fine…" Jack gave his info and hung up to finish waiting for Carter.

After twenty minutes Sam finally got into the truck sighing from frustration. "They checked every object I packed Sir just to make sure there were no bugs." She then asked, "Did you get a room for us?"

"Yep, at the Marriot on one of the higher floors so we can't be watched as easily." Jack told her, "I got us a suite with two rooms just so you can have your privacy." He grinned at her.

Sam smiled thinking how considerate he was as they drove to the hotel.

The Photographer stayed away from the house after seeing the teams going through it. Soon as Jack's truck was away. He was following them the entire time staying back enough not to get spotted. The truck pulled under the awning to the lobby of the Marriot. The photographer immediately snapped pictures of Jack's truck, then them getting out with their luggage heading inside.

He immediately phoned Pete, "Hey get this…O'Neill and Carter just walked into the Marriot carrying suitcases."

"Really, this is just too good." He remarked excited and ordered, "Follow and get as many photos of them as possible, the steamier the better."

"No problem…I'm on them." He parked and got out of his vehicle to follow.

"General Hammond will see me about this I guarantee it." Pete told himself hopeful like he'd get a chance with Sam now after all this.

Meanwhile Jack and Sam had gotten to their suite with a bellboy rolling their luggage cart. The cameraman got a clear shot of them in the hall going into their suite but after the door was shut. He couldn't get anything more. The only thing he could do was sneak in when they were gone when housekeeping was there but Pete was going to have to do that since he was the detective.

Inside Sam and Jack wandered through their two room suite which also happened to have a hot tub. He hinted, "You know we could still have our one night together…" His voice sounded sincere not anxious as before. "I got the suite because it was too high up for anyone to spy on us."

"So you did have some ulterior motives…" Sam turned around smiling at him when he expected a glare instead.

Jack declared, "I love you Carter but I'm leaving this up to you to decide on." His face was very sad and his eyes showed his feelings clearly. Then he apologized, "I'm sorry Carter…this was the wrong time to say that…" He closed the joining room glass and wood door to give her some privacy.

Sam felt she didn't even have a chance to answer his declaration before he went back into his shell again. She started to feel bad about that as she took her jacket and boots off. But she also knew they both had to be cautious with all the surveillance around them thanks to Pete. She sat on the stair next to the spa tub with her head in her hands wanting to cry. It just hit her that she and Jack have a very little chance of being together after this mess. "This is all my fault."

Jack had changed into a pair of his sweats and an air force t-shirt relaxing on the king size bed watching "The Simpsons." He felt as empty with Sam in the room with him as he did for years without her and the one time he got to make love with her was in a hallway on a table. This bothered him immensely since it happened even though it felt physically incredible. Then she panicked and they lost their planned evening. Jack was at wits end not knowing what to do now. He wanted to cry but couldn't because he had to keep his wits about him.

He switched the television to the weather channel and saw a nasty storm had blown in and it was starting that night. "Carter." Jack called to her.

Sam came in dressed in her spaghetti strap top and pants pajamas, "What is it Jack?"

"Look." He gestured to the weather and the reporter. "There's a storm that blew in and it's going to rain for a couple days." Jack then predicted, "Perhaps Pete will leave us alone for a while."

"When do we not have one of those…?" She was remarking to more than just the weather.

"You're right about that Sam…" He agreed with her and their eyes locked their feelings surfacing again. Then they heard the rain starting outside the windows and saw lightning flickering inside. They were silent for a moment. Then Jack asked, "Would you like to order a movie…maybe some room service?"

Sam knowing she needed to relax asked, "Did you bring your suit?"

Jack answered, "Of course…"

"You want to watch a movie in the Jacuzzi and relax for a while?" She asked shyly but not uncomfortably. Sam then admitted near crying, "I really need to be held for a while…"

He got off the bed and came over to her taking her in his arms. Jack and Sam closed their eyes and held each other a long while. He kissed her on the forehead and then the side of her face. Jack spoke to her, "When I'm holding you I can understand why Pete would do what he did."

Sam looked him in the eyes and asked, "What makes you say that?"

He stroked her hair out of her face and answered, "It's easy for men to fall in love with you Sam or haven't you noticed." Jack was referring to all the men during all those missions.

"Yeah…" She nodded a loud whisper then reminded, "But almost everyone who had pursued me or got involved has ended up dead…"

"Is that why you push me away Sam?" Jack asked her in understanding, "Because you're afraid I'd get killed if you let yourself love me…" He cupped her face in his hands gazing into her eyes.

Sam knew he hit home and she knew it and answered, "Yes…"

"Is that also why you won't risk being with me even though my heart is willing to take the risk?" Jack was showing just how observant he is.

"Yes." She nodded and a tear slid down her face. They paused a moment and she whispered, "I love you." Sam stretched up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips then pulled back.

Next he leaned down and kissed her a little longer. Their lips parted after a few moments and their kiss deepened. This kiss was not pretend anymore. It was for real for both of them unlike the previous ones. Their love was real and exposed to one another.

When they finished the kiss, Sam stepped back and then told him, "I want you…for real…" To prove her sincerity she peeled off the spaghetti strap tank to her pajamas baring her breasts to him the first time.

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he stood still admiring her. She initiated the next passionate kiss and pulled his t-shirt up. They broke apart long enough for her to peel his shirt over his head. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him again. His hands wandered all over her soft smooth back. "Let me see and feel the rest of you…" He whispered loudly.

Sam slid down her pajama bottoms and panties then stepped out of them. Jack removed his boxers as well. They looked really looked at each other the first time. "You're so beautiful…" He told her softly as he admired her. "I want to worship you all night…" He took her waist and gently pulled her to him kissing her passionately again.

Her hands wandered all over him as he kissed her. In between kisses she requested, "Make love to me…" Her hands slid up and down his chest.

Jack answered softly, "Hold on…" He went over to the wall and turned all the lights off. The only light was coming from the window and the flashes of lightning. He came back and stood in front of Sam. Both were silhouetted in front of the window. She slides her hands up his chest and down it feeling him under her hands.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately his hands moving up and down her waist. Jack was going to take his time and give her the night of her life. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed laying her down in the center of it. Jack then covered Sam like a soothing blanket and they were kissing each other again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Ten: Busted**

Due to the storm Pete was unable to get any more evidence so he developed the pictures he had and placed them in an envelope. As he was about to head over his phone rang. It was Farrity. He immediately picked up, "Dan what's going on?"

Farrity warned him, "Pete you'd better back off this right now and give up on Samantha Carter…and I mean now." He stressed.

"Why what's going on?" Pete could tell his friend was a little panicked.

"Some high top military officials came after me and demanded to know why I was helping you stalk Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill…" He informed him. "They also accused you and I are in an organization called the NID."

"Who the hell is the NID?" Pete demanded.

Farrity replied explaining, "I was told they are a secret agency that the government and top secret people have been trying to take out for years…" He then added, "I swore to them that was complete bull…" He went on, "They're one of those organizations that officially don't exist."

"Oh my God!" Pete knew he was in deep shit and now planned to get the hell out of there and never mess with Carter or O'Neill again. He started the truck about to speed off.

Farrity insisted, "Get the hell out…now!"

Pete hung up and when he tried to speed off four black government trucks blocked him. He stopped and several MP's went over to the truck. The head officer spoke, "Pete Shanahan…"

"Yes…" He had his hands up…

"You must accompany us…Some people want to talk to you…right away." The MP insisted.

"Alright…no problem." Pete grabbed his bag with all the evidence to defend himself. As he got out of the truck and officer bent him over the hood and cuffed his hands, "What the hell is this all about?"

"You'll know as soon as the man in charge tells you." The MP informed him and they dragged and put Pete in one of their trucks. Then they all skidded away.

Two hours later Pete sat waiting in a holding cell at one of the military bases but wasn't sure which one since they brought him in hooded. He sat there cuffed, confused and scared as he waited for the interrogator to arrive.

The door opened and Teal'c entered the cell looking extremely deadly in a foul mood. When Pete saw him he thought he was finished, "Hey man, please don't beat me up…" He pleaded.

Teal'c calmly inquired forcefully, "Why were you following Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Uh…" Was the first thing that got out of his mouth.

"I will ask again…" Teal'c's voice became more intense, "Why were you following them?"

Pete's eyes were widening when Teal'c stepped closer and he panicked, "Okay, okay…I'll tell you." He then rambled to explain, "I was interested in Samantha Carter…We went on one date and then I was so in love with her I couldn't be without her…"

Teal'c observed, "So you admit to stalking Major Carter…?"

"Yes…haven't you been so deeply in love you did something you wouldn't…" Pete emotionally asked him.

Teal'c admitted calmly, "I have…but your actions have made Major Carter very uncomfortable…" Then he asked, "She did tell you not to pursue her did she not?"

"Yes she did." He answered panicked.

"And yet you did…" Teal'c concluded, "I myself know when a woman refuses your attentions you are to back off. What you have done is harassment…" He pointed out.

"I know…I know…" Pete was almost yelling he was so emotional, "I just couldn't let O'Neill have her over me after I met him…"

Teal'c then observed, "Then that is why you were stalking the both of them…" He paused and asked, "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I found out that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were in the direct chain of command and that it was illegal…" Pete was talking fast confessing everything with Teal'c glaring down at him like a leg breaker. "So I figured if I got some evidence to prove they were having an affair that O'Neill would be out of the picture and I might have a chance with Sam…"

An irate Teal'c kicked his chair over knocking him out of it. He grabbed Pete's shirt holding him up and demanded, "Who have you told about this?!" He dangerously glared in his face.

"Nobody…" Pete swore, "except for an MP at the gate…"

Teal'c threw him back in his chair disgusted, "What evidence do you have of an affair?"

"I saw them kissing and cuddling in public. I saw them having sex in Sam's house…" Pete told him.

"What else besides your word do you have?" Teal'c asked loudly wanting to punch this guy.

"I have photographs of them…" Pete panicked with his hands up in defense.

"Where are they?" Teal'c demanded his eyes crazed.

"In my bag in and envelope…" He replied.

"Give them to me." Teal'c ordered.

"Okay...okay..." Pete grabbed the bag that was on the table and handed it to him. Teal'c went in the bag and found the envelope with the photos in it. Just when Teal'c started looking through them, the door opened and General George Hammond came in.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Eleven: Interrogations **

"What have you got out of him so far Teal'c?" Hammond asked him,

"I have made a lot of progress General Hammond…" Teal'c informed him, "I however had to induce injury to get him to cooperate…"

Pete got excited for a second and told him, "General Hammond, I've been trying to see you for almost a week…but nobody would let me talk to you…"

"And why would you need to speak with me?" Hammond asked calmly but with intimidation.

"I have photographic evidence proving an affair between Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill…" He answered quicky then pointed to Teal'c, "Your leg breaker has them right there."

Teal'c hesitantly handed the envelope to Hammond. He opened it and looked through the photographs. As Hammond saw the photographs Pete rattled on, "Major Carter claimed Colonel O'Neill was her boyfriend. They were kissing and cuddling right in front of me…"

Hammond came to the photo of Jack and Sam kissing passionately on their porch. His eyes grew at the picture. Pete continued, "As you can see I have O'Neill with a Victoria's Secret bag…Sam and Jack in a booth at a restaurant almost nuzzling…then going into a hotel in town…"

Hammond then logically asked, "And how exactly did you come by this evidence?" His tone was deadly and angry.

Pete was stupid but scared enough Teal'c would hit him again he answered, "I followed them and took them without them knowing…"

Hammond was now angry for two reasons, One, that his two best officers were having an affair to begin with. Two that the pictures were procured by illegal means. "So what you are telling me is that you stalked, harassed and took these pictures illegally…"

"Uh…Uh…" Pete freaked when he realized where this was going. "Yes…" He almost squeaked.

"Then it's insubmissible." Hammond threw the envelope on the table, "You did not have a court order to do this and you were stalking to get them." He paused and informed him, "So there's nothing I can do." Hammond picked the envelope up again and told Teal'c, "Hold on to this for me."

Teal'c bowed, "As you wish General Hammond." He put the envelope behind his back.

Hammond then demanded, "What possessed you to follow them around in the first place?"

"I wanted Samantha Carter…" Pete answered feeling guilty now. "I was pursuing her after one date and then she introduced O'Neill as her boyfriend. Then when I saw them kissing and having sex in her hallway…I just lost it…"

"You saw them having sex in her hallway?" Hammond wanted clarification and was livid to hear that. "You had to be spying on them to do that…" He concluded and continued, "Then why did you call the FBI about them?"

Pete sat back when Hammond leaned forward looking at him. He answered, "I wanted information on Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill…"

"So what you did was illegal as well as your FBI friend." Hammond informed him, "You selfishly drug your friend into something he shouldn't have been involved with which could get him jail time as well as a fine."

Pete was getting himself in deeper by the second. So he asked loudly, "Well what about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's affair? What are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing…I'm doing nothing and since you're the only one who saw them and were driven my jealousy to destroy my officers." Hammond explained, "I don't feel you are a reliable source on this."

Pete then asked, "Well are you going to at least check…I bet they're steaming up the hotel as we speak."

Back at the hotel, the storm had gotten so bad Jack and Sam was going to be forced to remain in their suite for a couple of days. They had gotten into the hot tub and were watching a movie relaxing, Sam leaning back against Jack the water bubbling around them.

He was running a body wash sponge all over her shoulders and she found it very soothing. Jack then moved the sponge all over breasts making her tingle in many places. "I love your body…" He almost chanted in her ear, "So beautiful…" Jack leaned his head down and began planting kisses on her shoulder and up her neck.

His hand slid the sponge down her stomach in between her legs and moved it through lightly. Sam shivered from the sensation of being stimulated by it. She was heating up quite quickly and started to breathe heavy.

Jack suggested, "How about we move to the bedroom now…" He stood up and got out of the tub.

Sam looked him over naked from behind especially his behind. She found she wanted to touch him bad as she got out of the tub.

He brought over some towels and handed her one. Then they both dried themselves off. Now they were both clean adding appeal for them both as they headed to the bedroom of the suite.

Soon as they got in there O'Neill's cell phone rang. Hammond was on the other end and he did not sound happy , "Colonel, I want to see you and Major Carter in my office immediately."

Hammond's tone made Jack freeze in place about to freak out. He just obeyed, "Yes Sir."

"General Hammond wants to see us…pronto…" Jack informed Sam who was now panicked from seeing his body language.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Take a Hint  
**by Adelie King

**Chapter Twelve: Truth Exposed**

They both got dressed and left in the space of an hour. When they arrived at the base Daniel Jackson came up to them, "Jack, I'd better warn you. Hammond is livid as hell right now."

"I figured that out already." Jack remarked cynically his heart racing and pounding in his chest walking fast to the elevator. Sam was too freaked to say anything and was trying to come up with what to say to the General.

When they got on the elevator, Daniel then informed them, "When they had Pete Shanahan in custody. He insinuated that you two were having an affair to Hammond and Teal'c."

"Oh my God." Sam said calmly starting too really panic internally now.

"Well if he's the one saying it that doesn't mean it's true." Jack pointed out, "Pete was jealous because Carter didn't want him."

"He's got photos Jack." Daniel told them, "Pete gave them to Hammond…Teal'c saw them too."

"Oh…crap…" Jack now rubbed his hand through his hair. He asked, "What exactly does he have?"

Daniel answered, "The worst one Teal'c told me was of you and Sam kissing on her porch."

"That's all…" Jack began to relax a little, "Well that's easily explainable…" He paused and grinned, "The whole thing is explainable."

Daniel adds, "He claims you had sex too in her front entryway."

Jack reacts emotionally remarking, "This guy will make up anything…"

"Ya think." Sam commented and nodded nervously at first. But then figured out their strategy could still work. "Sir, we're just going to tell him that we pretended to get rid of Pete which is true." She shrugged her shoulders, "That's all…Janet could testify to it since me and her discussed it."

"So let me get this straight…" Daniel inquired, "You two didn't have an affair and we're just pretending to get rid of Pete?"

"Yes Daniel, that's exactly it." O'Neill swore, "We just kissed to convince Pete I was Carter's boyfriend so he'd back off…"

"Well I hope you two can explain that to Hammond which as irate as he is…is going to be difficult." Daniel explained.

"Don't worry Daniel, me and Carter already prepared for this." Jack assured him as the elevator reached the floor of General Hammond's office. The doors open, he and Carter got off.

Daniel told them, "Good luck Jack…" He then commented to himself, "You're going to need it."

General Hammond was waiting eagerly in his office for O'Neill and Carter. When they finally arrived he glared at them so intensely his eyes were burning right through them. "Close the door and sit down Colonel, Major." He ordered calmly.

"Yes Sir…" Jack obeyed and shut the door while Sam took her seat. He joined her in the seat next to her. "What's this about General?" He asked looking innocent.

Hammond just glared at them and asked them, "Is what Pete Shanahan telling me is true? Are you two having an affair?"

"No, is that what he told you?" Jack defended himself and started laughing. Sam smiled and laughed convincingly with him. "I guess our act worked Carter…"

"I don't see what's so funny about this Colonel…" Hammond silenced them both.

Sam then started to explain, "It's really simple and innocent Sir…Pete and I went on one date. He became more interested than I was…" She paused and the General was still glaring his face unchanged. Sam continued anyway, "He kept pursuing me and following me around…I told him I was in love with another man and that I already had a boyfriend…He didn't believe me…So I asked Colonel O'Neill pose as my boyfriend to get rid of him…"

"And I agreed to it." Jack had this funny smirk and expression on his face, "Funny huh…" He laughed silently again.

Hammond still glared at him and responded, "No it was not funny Colonel." He put the photos in front of them, "Do you know what these photos could do to you even if it was an act?" He asked his tone deadly serious.

Sam then affirmed, "Sir, originally Colonel O'Neill was supposed to just meet me at the Café and pretend to be my boyfriend once to get rid of Pete…It didn't work." She informed him, "He just kept following us around. So me and Colonel O'Neill were forced to cuddle and kiss when we knew he was there hoping Pete would get it and go away. He didn't…" Sam sighed in frustration her face falling into her hand.

Jack then interjected, "That's when we faked having sex in her hallway because he was spying on us. It was Oscar winning Sir because he believed it a little too well."

Sam jumped in again, "That's when Pete called the FBI and started all his covert stalking activities." She explained.

Hammond's face goes in his hand with frustration and disbelief no longer as irate as he was. When he finally looked at them he asked, "What the hell were you two thinking?" His tone was more parental. He looked at Carter disappointed like a father, "Especially you Major Carter, I expect more from you than to do something as ridiculous as this."

She looked down at her lap ashamed, "I'm sorry Sir. He wouldn't go away. I was desperate." She looked at him pleadingly. "He was making me nervous and I didn't want to hurt him."

"So you asked Colonel O'Neill to pose as your boyfriend and lover." Hammond concluded and asked Carter, "Why didn't you come to me about this earlier Major?" He paused and assured her, "I would've called his superior in Denver and dealt with it."

"I'm sorry Sir…" Sam apologized and justified, "I felt I could deal with it myself."

"That's your problem Major. You think you can handle everything yourself." Hammond lectured her. "Once in a while you need to learn to ask for help because no one can handle every single problem." He then looked at O'Neill, "And you Colonel should've handled this differently. You could've spoken with him alone not pretended to be Major Carter's boyfriend getting the two of you into the heap of trouble that you got into."

"I'm sorry Sir." Jack admitted loudly, "I screwed up, Okay!" He then assured him, "I swear nothing like this will ever happen again."

"It'd better not." Hammond stressed pointing at him, "Or I will be forced to reprimand you severely." He then informed him, "We dragged a man who was obsessively in love onto our base and interrogated him because you said you thought he was NID when you knew he wasn't."

"Well he put cameras, mics and wired our homes…How'd you expect us to react?" Jack justified, "He used his detective sources to spy on us and invade our privacy." Then he stated, "We had to get rid of him somehow."

Hammond understood why Jack said what he did. He then informed them, "Well guess what son…it worked. After Teal'c and my interrogation. When my men took him back to his truck, He couldn't get out of Colorado Springs fast enough." He couldn't help starting to chuckle at that point. "He even applied for a transfer out of Denver."

Jack and Sam laughed with him. The General showed them the other photos and told them, "Shanahan had photos taken at the restaurant and going into a hotel…"

"Which you ordered us to go eat at and stay at Sir..." Jack reminded him and chuckled, "He took photos of us following your orders."

"I can assume what Pete thought." Sam was laughing at them. They were now all laughing at how stupid this whole situation was.

"So is everything okay now Sir?" Jack asked, stopped laughing and smirked.

Hammond told them chuckling, "Yes, you can leave now." Then he stressed seriously, "Don't do it again."

They both left his office laughing down the hallway. Daniel and Teal'c came up to them. "I take it everything is okay…" Daniel observed.

"Yeah, once General Hammond heard what happened." Jack informed them, "He couldn't laugh fast enough." He looked at Carter and gloated, "See I told you he'd laugh when he knew what happened."

Teal'c then inquired, "So tell me O'Neill, what exactly happened in that situation?" He was smirking with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I'm dying to hear this one." Daniel was all ears.

Jack , Sam, Daniel and Teal'c went to lunch. Jack and Sam explained everything and the whole table died laughing at it. Janet showed up after speaking with Hammond and joined them. She assured them, "Don't worry…I collaborated your story with General Hammond…I even took the blame since it was my suggestion."

Sam asked, "So what did he do to you Janet?" She was worried a second.

Frasier answered, "He treated me like a bad little girl and told me not to do it again." They all laughed at her phrasing.

"I think I'll go to my lab now." Sam got up both her and Jack's eyes locking sharing a type of exchange Janet recognized which made her suspicious. She smiled and he grinned at her.

Daniel completely impressed told Jack, "I can't believe you and Sam got away with that."

"I can't either." Jack commented and smirked to himself. _If only he knew everything we got away with… _He thought and wagged his brows once.

Janet also noticed the Colonel's expression as well and she knew then more happened then they let on but Sam and Jack were going to leave her wondering for a long time….

**THE END**


End file.
